A device may include a series of processing elements to process information. For example, a single die might include a series of processing elements to process audio and/or video information. In some cases, the processing elements may exchange information with each other through links or interconnects. Moreover, the appropriate bandwidth for a particular interconnect between processing elements can vary depending on which applications and/or modules are currently being executed.